gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Nightmare
'''Twisted Nightmare '''is an episode of Gym Buddies revolving around Rob. Overview Rob awakens to find himself covered in cuts and blood. Seeking help, he finds the entire town has been murdered, including his family and friends. He comes upon Liz, who is still alive, and learns he was the one who murdered everyone after all. But was it really Rob who committed the crime? Summary Rob awakens feeling sore. He looks at his hands, seeing blood stains and cuts all over them. He looks at a reflection of himself and learns there are blood stains and cuts all over his entire body. Rob quickly rushes out of his room to find help, but finds his parents and bother aren't home. He walks out of his house hoping to find help from his neighbors, only to find a bunch of dead bodies all over the streets. Shocked, Rob walks around the town to find dead bodies everywhere, some of them he recognizes from his classmates at school. He eventually comes upon his family, friends, and the Gym Buddies, which causes him to break down and cry. Rob then spots a figure in a patchworked, torn cloak from afar and calls out to them. The figure spots Rob and quickly flees from him, causing him to chase after them. The figure eventually gets tired of running away, causing Rob to tackle and pin them down. He questions why they ran away when all he wanted was help, but the figure pleads for Rob not to hurt them. Rob recognizes the voice of the figure and pulls their hood off, revealing Liz. Rob is surprised Liz thinks he would hurt her, until she tells him he was the person that murdered everyone in town. Rob then enters a state of denial and unpins Liz as he begins to cry. Another figure arrives on the scene, calling Rob pathetic for crying. Liz expresses fear as Rob turns around to face the figure, who looks identical to Rob, except he has red eyes and is shown holding a bloody, gold dagger. A twisted smile appears on the copy's face as Rob realizes this clone was the person who really murdered the entire town. In a fit of rage, Rob demands the copy brings back everyone he killed, and the copy agrees to do so if Rob can defeat him in battle. Liz lets out a gasp and clings to Rob's arm, refusing to let the clone kill him. Rob tells the clone that if they fight, he cannot use his dagger. The copy agrees and puts his weapon away. Rob and the copy face off against each other, throwing multiple punches and kicks at one another. Rob is shown easily defending himself against the copy's hits due to the skills he learned during karate classes as a child. The copy gets angry at the fact that Rob is easily defeating him and breaks his agreement, pulling out the dagger. Liz gasps as the copy's betrayal and begins to tear, fearing Rob will be killed in battle. As the copy lunges himself towards Rob, about to stab him, Rob moves to the side, pushes the copy on the ground, and steals the dagger away from his clone. Liz lets out a sigh of relief, realizing Rob is about to win. The copy angrily growls at Rob, saying if he can't use the dagger, neither can Rob. Rob then tells him he broke that agreement and begins to cut the skin of the copy, revealing that the copy is actually Artemis is disguise. Both Liz and Rob are shocked that the copy was actually Artemis. Rob soon becomes furious that Artemis put him through all this torture and begins stabbing him to death. Artemis smirks as Rob stabs him, as it is shown not to be causing him any pain at all. Rob continues stabbing Artemis, questioning the reason why he is smirking at him. Artemis then reveals that he isn't the real Artemis, but just a hologram. The hologram begins to fade away, as Rob gets an angrier look on his face. Rob turns around and demands to fight the real Artemis. However, he begins to feel less sore. He looks down at his hands and sees the cuts and blood stains fading away. He then looks all around him, witnessing the disappearance of the dead bodies that once surrounded him. Rob turns to Liz, who smiles and thanks him before disappearing as well. Rob blinks and finds himself back in his room, feeling completely refreshed. He sprints out of his bedroom to find his parents sitting on the couch. He smiles happily and hugs them both as they stare at him in confusion. He then runs to his brother's room and finds him playing video games. He thanks God his family is okay and goes back to his room to call the Gym Buddies, who are confused when he exclaims that they're also okay. Rob asks Liz if she remembers anything, only for her to wonder what he was talking about. Artemis is shown in the backyard of Rob's house, listening in on Rob's happiness. The Liz from Rob's nightmare appears from behind Artemis, smirking devilishly. Artemis tells her that the mission of killing Rob wasn't successful, only for Liz to transform into Luna. She smirks and tells him "yes, but now he has a new fear." Confused, Artemis wonders what Luna means by a new fear. She looks at Rob and explains that he now has a fear of the nightmare coming to life, with him being the actual murderer instead of a clone. Artemis smirks before telling her that the mission wasn't a complete failure after all. The twins disappear and the episode ends. Appearances Main Cast #Rob #Liz Supporting Cast #Countless #Luna #Artemis Cameo Appearances #Chelsea #Christian #Butters #Tyler #Kelsey #Jacob #Antonio #Danielle #AJ Category:Episodes